His Favourite
by GoldLuck
Summary: First Rivetra story!. Indonesia. R.R.R.R


**~His Favourite~**

 _Perihal rutinitas apa yang suka dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini._

Dunia memang sudah berubah drastis dari abad ke abad/

Tapi meski begitu satu karakter yang didaulat seperti kutukan untuk tiap keturunan keluarga itu tak habis oleh waktu. Sebut saja itu Ackerman dan sifat dinginnya.

Tapi ada yang sedikit berubah dengan ciri khas yang dimiliki pria yang bernama Levi itu. Sifat terutuknya itu seolah meleleh sedikit demi sedikit diwaktu pagi dan malam senja menjelang pagi. Fan itu terjadi jika sudah dihadapan satu bagian tubuh tunangannya.

Ya.. setelah dua bulan, Levi resmi mengikat gadis Jerman di dalam ikatan pertunangan dan tepat tiga minggu lalu dia memutuskan untuk satu atap dengan tunangannya itu.

Mungkin di awal minggu gadis karamel Levi belum melihat ada yang berubah dengan si kekasih. Bahkan kamar mereka sempat berpisah selama beberapa hari. Tetapi setelah hari keenam, Levi kembali memutuskan untuk satu ranjang dengan cintanya. Dari situlah satu kebiasaan itu bisa dilihat wanita itu.

Oh, ayolah, sebelum memutuskan satu atap, Levi dan sang tunangan sempat membunuh malam romantis bersama. Dan bukan hal asing lagi bagi mereka melihat tubuh masing-masing. Dan jujur saja, Levi sangat menyukai pemandangan itu. Pemandangan yang memperlihatkan rasa hangat dan lembut dari kekasihnya. _His Petra._

Tubuh yang terbalut satu set bra dan pasangannya yang bernada dark blue itu bergerak kegelian. Bulu-bulu kepala kekasihnya menusuk-nusuk daerah perut ratanya dan dia selalu tak tahan itu. Petra selalu meloloskan tawa renyah yang sangat ingin Levi kunyah dan kembali lagi menciumi perut sang kekasih.

"Levi…geli… hentikan menusuk perutku dengan rambut yang baru saja kau cukur itu…. Ahahaha…." Tangan Petra meyentuh atap kepala Levi taanpa berniat menyingkirkan kepala itu dari perutnya.

Sementara Levi tidak mengindah ucapan itu dan justru kini beralih menatap objek mulus di depannya. Perlahan tapi pasti pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menciumi daerah itu. Daerah yang menjadi spot kesukannya akhir-akhir ini. Perut Petra adalah pengusir stress dan lullaby yang membuatnya lebih tenang. Karena itu, dalam hidupnya untuk saat ini, dia menyukai dua waktu di mana dia bisa berkencan dengan perut datar Petra.

Petra sendiri membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama dua pekan terakhir ini. Menurutnya tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu pada perutnya sendiri, lantaran Levi hanya menggulung satu daerah itu saja. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tiap mengingat kalimat yang bernada penjelasan mengenai hal itu dari kekasihnya. Sambil membantu mengusap kepala Levi, sambil menikmati kecupan prianya diperutnya. Bibirnya tersungging senyum mengenang pernyataan yang berbunyi, "Perutmu lembut yang hangat, Petra. Dia seolah mengelusku lalu melepaskan semua penat dari kepalaku. Dan hasilnya semua kelelahan itu pergi setelah aku mencium perutmu. Jadi, bolehkah aku melakukan hal ini untuk seterusnya?"

Dan saat itu hanya anggukan saja yang menjadi jawaban dari permintaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"I like your belly…" Ucap suara yang keluar dari tengah rutinitasnya membaui lalu menciumi lalu meniupi dan mengusapi yang berakhir dengan mengeup basah diperutnya.

Gadis Ral itu tergejolak geli. Seperti tersengat listrik tekanan rendah. Dia melirik sekilas pada kepala yang sedang bekerja diperutnya sana. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap lembut bulu-bulu kepala itu. Guna membantu sang perut mengusir lelah dari kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menaikkan saham diperusahan-perusahaan luar.

Bibirnya tersenyum merekah pada atap yang menyaksikannya. Biarlah kekasihnya melewatkann satu pemandangan indah itu. Asal atap yang menghiasi kamarnya tidak. Karena suatu hari lalu, Levi menitipkan mata hatinya pada setiap sudut dan benda yang berada di seluruh bangunan rumah mereka.

Buktinya, saat Petra tersenyum dan berkata,

"I like yourkisses on my belly,,"

Levi langsung bangkit menindih kekasihnya dan mengecup bibir pualam itu teramat lembut.

Ya. Karena hatinya melihat semua keindahan pada diri Petra. "Do I like your lips, babe…. Rasanya manis…"

Dan sirkulasi itu terus menerus berlanjut waktu ke waktu.

Seiring dengan berlanjutnyakegiatan favorit dari boss Levi yang tak terlewatkan.

Then,

END…


End file.
